Fighting for a Dream
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Oneshot in honor of Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.. Danny encounters a ghost who has given up on his dream can Danny show him that people still keep his dream alive. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Fighting for a Dream**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (but one day I will)**

**Author's Notes: Dr. King dreamed of a day when Humankind will no longer set up boundaries between their siblings just because their skin was different**** or other differences****, let this oneshot help us realize that we are all children of God and should treat each other with same love that our Eternal Father gives us.**

**Danny**

"What a great day," I said as I walked to the nasty burger enjoying my day off. It was Martin Luther King, Jr day and I was meeting Tucker and Sam there before going to the mall to do some shopping, or so I thought.

I was approaching my destination when my Ghost Sense went off, "just when I thought I was going to enjoy myself," I said as I transformed into Phantom and begin searching for the ghost which didn't take long.

When I reached the park, I saw a ghost of a man in business suit kneeling on the ground. He hid his face in his hands crying. I noticed that there was small book laying beside him torn and burned, had someone hurt him.

"Excuse me, uh sir, I couldn't help notice that you were crying and was wondering if everything's okay," I asked him as seriously as I could as I floated down beside him, it was then I noticed his book was a Bible, why would anyone be disrespectful to such a sacred and profound a book.

The ghost looked up and stared at me, "My dream," he whispered to me between his sobs. What did he mean 'my dream.' I studied his face he was dark skinned with short black hair and a mustache and realized who he was.

"Dr. King?" I asked him half curious and half scared. I was curious as to what such a personage was doing here in Amity Park.

"You know me," he asks as he dries his eyes, "I thought I was forgotten, that no one remembered me and what I did," he told seriously.

"Forgotten? You have a holiday to honor you sir, without you segregation would never have been repealed," I told him shocked that he would think he's forgotten, "if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here," I asked him.

"Every year at this time, I come back to earth and search for my dream but every time I see the same thing: hatred. People have forgotten my dream and destroyed the word of God in their hearts," he says pointing to the Bible on the ground. "I go and ask the old man in the tower whether or not my dream is alive and all he says 'that is not up to me but Man himself'," he explains to me I couldn't figure out who he was talking about first but then it hit me he was referring to Clockwork.

"But you're dream is still alive," I told him as I held out my hand, "I'll show you," he said as he took my hand and showed him the town.

The first place went is my friend Tucker's house, I knew that Sam was there as she had brought her laptop to be fixed.

"Who lives here," Dr. King asked curiously as we entered the house and saw Sam and Tucker playing his new Wii that he got for Christmas.

"These are my best friends Sam and Tucker, we don't care about things like skin color, religion and never will," I tell him proudly.

"So three people get along, what about the rest of the human race," Dr. King asks skeptically as I thought about our next stop.

I took to St. Simon's chapel on the edge of town, "look in here," I said as we went in and saw Fr. Henry with his friend Rev. Gerald from the Presbyterian Church praying together, "These two men are of different denominations but every day the two come and pray forgetting their differences," I explain to him.

"Perhaps," he said stroking his mustache thoughtfully.

"I have one more place to show you and if this doesn't convince you nothing will," as I took him to Lake Amity where two old men were playing chess.

"Who are these two," Dr. King asks as he studies them.

"The man on the left Mr. Ben Moshe and the other man is Mr. Ashad; these two grew up in Israel when the violence between Israelis and Arabs was at its worst. Mr. Ben Moshe is an Orthodox Jew and Mr. Ashad is a Muslim. They've known each other since they were little and never let the hatred that plagued their families take over them. Every year, these two come together and pray that the violence would stop and never give up," I explain to him, "These people were inspired by you and your dream," I tell him as I notice that his Bible is starting to repair itself.

He turned to me and smiled, "Maybe you're right that my dream lives and it is still fighting to come true," he says thoughtfully. He stares at his Bible which is now whole again, "Thank you, thank you for showing me that there is hope for my dream and remember that we are all God's children and all Humanity is our family," he tells me before he vanishes into thin air.

I stood there thinking until I heard a familiar voice say, "Humankind will always have a choice to embrace each other as brothers or turn against itself and destroy each other until all civilization is destroyed," it was Clockwork.

"What do you see for the future?" I ask the master of time as I watch him change into a child. He was wise and could see anything.

"Though I know and see everything, the future is still uncertain all I can say is that it is in your hands," he says as he vanishes leaving me alone with my thoughts which are turned to prayer, a prayer that we never forgets Dr. King's dream and we finally do become one family in God!

**May we all realize that we are one family and never forget to bring Dr. King's to life for the better of all.**

**The End.**


End file.
